1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 6,7-dimethoxy-1,2-dihydro-2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR1## as described further below. These compounds are useful as cardiotonic agents and bronchodilators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No examples of 6,7-dimethoxy substituted 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides have been seen in the prior art. However, other compounds of this structural class have been previously described.
Fey et al., J. Prakt. Chem. 5-6, 225-235 (1967) describes 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR2## where X is hydrogen, 4-acetylamino, 4-dimethylamino, 2-nitro, 4-nitro or 4-methoxy; and
Y and Y' are the same or different and are hydrogen or bromo. PA0 Y and Y' are the same or different and are hydrogen or bromo. PA0 wherein the substituted phenyl may be substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, methylenedioxy, nitro, benzyloxy, amino or substituted amino, and the heteroaryl may be furyl, thienyl, pyrrolo, N-substituted pyrrolo, pyridyl or substituted heteroaryl; PA0 wherein the substituted amino may be substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 dialkyl, the N-substituted pyrrolo may be substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl and the substituted heteroaryl may be substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, methylenedioxy, nitro, benzyloxy, amino or substituted amino; PA0 wherein the substituted amino may be substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 dialkyl.
Also described in the Fey et al. reference is a compound of the formula ##STR3##
Chemical Abstract 62, 16241/E; Kovendi et al., Chem. Ber. 98, 1049 (1965) also describes 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR4## where X is hydrogen, 4-acetylamino, 4-dimethylamino, 2-nitro, 3-nitro, 4-nitro, 3,4-dimethoxy, 2-hydroxy, or 4-methoxy; and
Like Fey et al., the Chemical Abstract also describes another 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR5## where Y is hydrogen or bromo.
Atmaram et al., Acta Chem. Scand. Ser. B B36, 641 (1982), further describes a 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR6## where X, Y and Y' are hydrogen.